


It's the Little Things

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Jim is sick on Christmas and it's Spock and McCoy to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Te Małe Rzeczy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050230) by [Avillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo)



Once, just once, James T. Kirk thought he might actually be able to have a Christmas that didn’t suck in one way or another. He was captain of his own starship out in the far reaches of space. Far away from Frank, who was his and Sam’s Christmas gift when he was six, who yelled every other day leading up to December 24 and then went out to drink and slept until noon on Christmas day itself. He didn’t have to spend time with his mother who, when she was actually on Earth for the holidays, would spend the whole time trying to pretend they were a perfect family. Making up a big meal that had over-salted potatoes and dry turkey, and getting him gifts he didn’t like. All of it was a reminder of just how much she didn’t know him and didn’t care.

This year was supposed to be different though. He was surrounded by friends with the best job in the universe. The missions leading up to the holidays had been simple and peaceful and so the whole crew had put most of their efforts into decorating, celebrating, and having several secret Santa exchanges. The Christmas Eve party was all arranged and he had actually been looking forward to it.

Then he had woken up that morning feeling like someone had thrown him into a concrete wall. Then dunked him in a tank filled with ice water. Jim shivered and pulled his blanket tighter around himself. He half thought about getting another one, but that would require moving out of the bed to his dresser, and everything ached so much he thought something might just fall off if he did. So, he told the computer to raise the temperature in his cabin and then buried his head under a pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

***

Spock and Bones stood in the doctor’s office trying to find out what happened to their boyfriend.

“He didn’t come to the bridge for his shift?”

“Negative," Spock responded. "He didn’t come to see you?”

“No, I haven’t seen him all day.”

Knowing that something wasn’t right they went to Jim's quarters. Not receiving an answer they overrode the lock and went inside.

“Jim?”

Finding a lump on the bed Spock pulled the blanket down to reveal Jim, pale and sweating. Bones grabbed his tricorder and Spock placed one hand against Jim’s forehead.

“You should have informed us you were ill, Jim. Your inner temperature has risen approximately 1.48 degrees.”

Jim shivered and pulled the blanket back up over his head; cuddling deeper under the covers and ordered the computer to raise the temperature again.

“Now, Jim, you know that isn’t the proper way to deal with this,” Bones said.

“Go ‘way both of you. I’m disgusting,” was the muffled answer from the blanket.

Bones put his hand on Spock’s shoulder.

“Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. I’m going to get supplies.”

Spock nodded and as Bones left Spock turned down the temperature slightly and got into the bed.

“Spock what are you doing?”

“You have obviously expressed a need for warmth and I will provide it.”

Unable to help it Jim flinched slightly at his initial touch.

“Jim?”

“Sorry it just…hurts, everything hurts.”

“Then until Leonard returns I shall give you aid with other methods,” Spock said, and started moving his fingers lightly along Jim’s back.

“Yeah, right-right there…Push harder…dig in, Spock.”

“Starting the fun without me, are we?” Bones asked, putting several things on the small table beside the bed.

He pressed the hypospray gently against Jim’s neck. Then he crawled into the bed too and let Jim sit up and rest his head against his chest; as Spock continued moving his hands in small circles along Jim’s back.

“Don’t worry, Jim. Between the two of us we’ll have you back to your usual cocky self in 48 hours or less.”

Jim leaned further into Bones’ chest coughing hard.

“Might die before then.”

“Not on my watch.”

Bones reached over and picked up another item from the collection of stuff. He handed Jim a mug of hot mint tea with extra honey, and a large candy cane hanging off the side.

“Bones?” Jim asked, remembering the fuss he had kicked up earlier about too many sweets and changing Jim’s diet card to hold nothing but salad.

“It’s the holidays we’ll start back on the diet after New Years.”

Jim smiled. “Don’t deserve you two.”

“This relationship is not about being deserving, it is about desire,” Spock said, and kissed his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

Yes Jim thought yes it was.

The End


End file.
